whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
New York by Night
|price = Print: $20.28 Digital: $10.77 }}New York by Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade about the war between the Sabbat and the Camarilla over New York City. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :One Sect Falls, Another Rises :In the wake of the Sabbat's aggressive campaign along the East Coast of the United States, the sect has spread itself too thin. The clever Camarilla took advantage of the Black Hand's disorganization and reclaimed New York City as its own. But with established princes and entrenched elders claiming domains elsewhere, to which Kindred will this new prize fall? :New York by Night'' includes:'' :*''A wealth of new story ideas and Storyteller characters'' :*''Plot lines positioning the players' characters to become movers and shakers in their city'' :*''A host of thrilling story arcs, from zealous hunters to what may well be one of the founders of the 13 clans'' Chapters Introduction: Long Streets, Long Nights The purpose of the book, as well as themes and moods, a summary, and recommended reading, music, and films. Chapter One: The City Never Sleeps The history of the Kindred of New York, beginning with the Native Americans, Garou, and occasional Cainite refugee, and going on to the presence of Europeans and the Kindred they brought with them, and finally the history of New York, complete with Cainite influences. There are also notes on the coup d'état of the Camarilla in early 2000, which wrested control of the city from the Sabbat and brought it back into Camarilla hands, as well as information on the influence of the Giovanni and Setites. Chapter Two: The Face of the City The geography and major landmarks of New York from a Kindred point-of-view, including information on the Tremere Chantry of the Five Boroughs. Chapter Three: All the Beautiful Monsters The major Cainites of New York, broken down by sect and packs; included are a number of would-be Princes. Chapter Four: Conspiracies The major situations in New York that might prove to make compelling chronicles, including the details on the situation of New York's Prince (or lack of one), the whispered presence of a certain Antediluvian that rules below the city, the presence of a zealous group of vampire hunters, and a few smaller ideas for storylines and twists. Chapter Five: Telling the Tale Tips on creating and running a New York-based chronicle. Background Information The book was still being written when the occurred; as the book has no similar, earth-shattering events, White Wolf made the decision to go ahead and continue with the unaltered printing and release of New York by Night. A foreword in the credits section of the book offers well wishes to those affected by or killed during the attacks. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Calebros - Nosferatu and former temporary Prince of New York City. * Qadir al-Asmai - Toreador sheriff of New York. * Hellene Panhard - Ventrue Harpy. * Thomas Arturo - Toreador Harpy. * Theo Bell - Camarilla Archon. * Aisling Sturbridge - Tremere and High Regent of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs. * Boss Callihan - Ventrue head of the New York Anarchs. * Donatello Giovanni - Head of the Giovanni's New York operations. * Steven Clarke - senior Setite in New York. * Kandy Kaine - a Sabbat spy. * Jezebelle - a Gangrel hero of the Battle of New York. References Chantry of the Five Boroughs, Thaumaturgy (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2001 releases